


Dear Jason (ii)

by shauds



Series: Sincerely, your penpal [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Gen, Letters, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shauds/pseuds/shauds
Summary: Letter from Eddie to Jason in an AU where they got in touch after the Lazarus pit.Eddie doesn't get into the Titans, and he gives  Jason some sight seeing locations for Germany.





	Dear Jason (ii)

Dear Jason

Aw come on, the Titans aren't that bad. You're just biased because Nightwing was on the team. Did he do something to make you mad again?

No need to worry about me ending up dead. I didn't get in.

Not sure what I was expecting, but Cyborg says I need more experience, they're being more picky about who they let in after what happened to Troia and Omen. How much experience is enough? Apparently it has more to do with mindset than time, and I just don't take it seriously enough. Guess I shouldn't have opened that interview with a joke. DO NOT trust google for interview advice. It doesn't matter all that much really. I'll just be more professional next time.

He actually brought you up, said you didn't take it seriously either. I don't think he knew I know you, when he said it, I said you had to have been taking it pretty seriously to agree to those short shorts. Cyborg didn't think that was funny either.

It makes me think, a lot of the newer sidekicks and heroes are a lot more uptight than they used to be. I mean, I've never really had a full conversation, with another sidekick, but that's the vibe they give off. I wonder whatever happened to make things like this. They don't get you can be serious about something and still have fun with it anymore. Or were we really just taking it too lightly?

Sorry, I guess you don't care much about this kind of hero community stuff anymore now you're out and... wherever you are by the time you get this.

Anyway, that's really cool, traveling around for school. Being you I doubt it's been the touristy places either. Where else have you been? If you get the chance while you're still in Germany, you should totally see the Berlin Zitadelle. It's got a great theater, and there's an old museum I bet you'd get a kick out of. If you get homesick there's, get this, a BATCAVE! Best part is they say it's haunted! It's really cool, I promise. Aunt Marla was even going to make a movie about it.

And there's a whole haunted forest too, they say if you go in, der Grossman makes you confess your sins and if they're really bad, he'll take you and no one will ever find you again.

Better than sitting around in a classroom isn't it? Bet it's easier for you than it was trying to finish assessments on set.

What are you studying now? If you're really studying at all, I heard the party scene over there is amazing. What am I saying, you've probably never been to a real party in your life. (Gala's don't count!)

But seriously, please tell me you're having SOME fun for the both of us while I'm sucking up to production studios. You don't have to bother with helping me, I'll be okay, but things will be so much easier when I don't have underage as a reason for them to fire me again. I swear. when I make it big, there'll be half as many of those rules on my sets. You can be part of the stage crew if you're bored of Gotham by then.

So the woman you're living with has ninja postmen? I'm not sure I want to know the story there if you don't want to get into it, but I'll bet it's real interesting. Of course you'd NEVER do anything stupid. The very idea that anyone would think any different appals me. You're the text book definition of foresight and caution, the GALL of anyone who thinks any different. (doodle of an angry face)

Hoping this letter finds you in unstupidly good health.

Sincerely, your penpal

Eddie A. Bloomberg


End file.
